


Just a bit of happiness

by Sensate13



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensate13/pseuds/Sensate13
Summary: Bucky and Sam living together after endgame. It's a happy story (hence the title). I think the tags are basically the summary.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Just a bit of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first sambucky fanfic. I hope I haven't made too much mistakes because english is not my first language and this is my first fic in english.

It had been a long day for Sam and Bucky. Since the events of 2023, they had become closer as the days went by. Bucky had had a hard time dealing with Steve leaving him. To be honest, Sam didn’t understand his choice but Steve was Steve and after many years spent with him, Sam knew better than trying to understand his choices. Still, it had hurt him and it had hurt Bucky even more. Sam just could not leave Bucky alone. The guy had already been through a lot. So, the new Captain America decided to move near where Bucky lived, in a small apartment in Brooklyn. At first, Bucky had rejected him which was understandable but Sam had insisted : he would prepare him dinner, invite him for a coffee, make him go out in the country, talk with King T’Challa so that they could spend some time in Wakanda until eventually, Bucky got better. He even asked Sam to move in with him after their trip in Wakanda. Of course, Sam had immediately accepted and within two weeks, he had moved all his belongings into Bucky’s apartment. At first it was a bit weird for both men because they were used to live alone. So, because he wanted things to go smoothly, Sam had decided that they had to talk about their habits and after some discussions they had agreed on some rules and all was better. Sam would leave post-it notes to Bucky when he was off on a mission without him and Bucky would do the same when he went out and knew that Sam would be back before him. Sometimes they worked together for SHIELD. They didn’t talk much to be honest but they liked to be together. Sam was trying to make Bucky more adapted to the modern world. They would do movie nights where Bucky would often fall asleep. First on his part of the couch, then on Sam’s shoulder or lap. Bucky was slowly becoming more and more comfortable around Sam and around other people but mostly around Sam. 

One day, Bucky was having a nightmare. Usually, he was silent when he had them so Sam would not wake up but this time was different. Sam woke up in the middle of the night to a horrible sound : Bucky’s scream. He didn’t think twice before running into Bucky’s chambers and found him curled up like a little cat. He was crying and was obviously terrified. Sam slowly walked towards him, trying to calm him through his soft voice. He finally reached him and put a hand on his shoulder. Bucky startled and looked Sam straight in the eyes. They were full of tears and terror. Sam took him in his arms and held him, stroking his back. They stayed like this until eventually Bucky fell asleep again. But Sam didn’t leave him and stayed all the night. He got up before Bucky that morning but when he was having his morning juice, Bucky had appeared in the kitchen and had given him a kiss on the forehead and murmured a soft “thank you” before helping himself in the fridge. Ever since that day, Bucky would always give Sam a kiss on the forehead every morning. It became a habit that Sam liked more than he wanted to admit. One time, Steve had told Sam that Bucky was very tactile and Sam had laughed finding that hard to imagine but now that he lived with the man he found that Steve was right. Bucky loved cuddling. Sam too even if he was not the type of person who hugged naturally. 

Also Bucky loved cats. Sam discovered it two weeks after the night of the nightmare. Bucky had brought back a little white cat he had found on the streets. He was kind of nervous of telling Sam because it was totally not planed. He had found the little cat alone near a garbage can. The little creature was afraid and wet from the rain that had fallen earlier in the afternoon. It was meowing softly. Bucky had decided to adopt it immediately and to take it home. He was waiting for Sam to return, his post-it note saying he would be home in two minutes. When Sam had return, his only reaction had been a soft “aw” because Bucky was carefully holding the little creature and they looked adorable together. Bucky decided to name it Alpine and the cat loved him. Sam would find Alpine on Bucky’s lap every time Bucky was sitting somewhere. Sometimes Alpine would come on Sam’s lap too but that was when Bucky wasn’t home. Anyway, Alpine was really helping Bucky to adjust to his new life and Sam loved to see him smile to the little cat. Bucky was also slowly opening to Sam, telling him some things that had happened to him when he had been captured by Hydra. Those nights were hard for both men but Bucky needed it and Sam understood this so he would let him speak while holding his hand for support. 

But tonight was not a night like this. Sam and Bucky were cuddling half-asleep in the couch in front of a movie. Bucky was distractedly tapping Morse on Sam’s forearm. Sam - because he perfectly knew Morse of course - was guessing what Bucky was tapping. “.- .-.. .--. .. -. .” tapped Bucky. “Alpine ?” said Sam “He’s sleeping on his cushion” Bucky nodded in response and continued to tap some words, mostly concerning the movie. Then Bucky started tapping another phrase : “..” “I” repeated Sam. Bucky continued with : “.-.. --- ...- .” “I love ?” Bucky nodded and tapped the last word : “-.-- --- ..-“ and he turned his face to Sam who was staring at him blushing. “Are you serious ?” he asked “I’ve never been more serious” Bucky answered with a smile. A true smile that Sam loved to see on Bucky because he would not smile like this often. “Then I love you too Bucky” Sam naturally responded like this was the easiest thing to say. “Can I kiss you ?” he added “Yes” Bucky said and Sam lowered his head, his lips softly meeting Bucky’s. It felt good and right like this was natural for them. After all they loved each other and they were happy, nothing and no one could ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little story. It has been a while since I had written anything so I really hope it was good. For the Morse code I used the first site I found on google so I don't really know if it's correct, sorry if it isn't.


End file.
